seaworld_goldcoast_australiafandomcom-20200213-history
Nickelodeon Land
Annaliserocks217 06:21, May 7, 2015 (UTC) About Beach Break Bay is a kids area with kid-sized rides featuring Sea World's cartoon animal characters. There have been many different versions of Beach Break Bay, such as Sesame Street Beach and Cartoon Network Cartoon Beach, while different licensing contracts were being made. Even before Sea World had a contract, the area only owned the original Carousel. The current area contains 4 operating rides, however is currently closed to get an expansion. Currently Operating Rides Beach Ball Bounce Beach Ball Bounce is a currently operating ride in Sea World's Beach Break Bay and is classified as a Happy Tower ride that seats 6 riders while escalating at a slow speed upwards and downwards a tower. There have been many different versions and redesigns of the ride, due to the licensed theme changes of the park. The Sesame Street Beach version was named Big Bird Bounce. The ride in general was manufactured by SBF Visa Group. Carousel The carousel is a currently operating ride in Sea World's Beach Break Bay and is classified as a 30-horse carousel. Unlike the other rides, this ride isn't themed to the area, and is themed like an original Merry-Go-Round. When it used to be themed with Sesame Street Beach, it was called Cookie Monster Cup Carousel, however it still contained original looking carriages. The Carousel remains the first ride this area had to offer before Sea World had a contract. It was manufactured by popular American company, Arrow Dynamics. Air Sea Explorer Air Sea Explorer is a popular currently operating ride in Beach Break Bay and is a mini jet ride, that seats two people in each colour assorted plane carriage. While spinning around, the ride levitates the plane carriages up and down manually by the lever in the front seat of the carriage, in which the rider has control over. Air Sea Explorer has had many different versions and redesigns, due to the licensed theme changes of the park. When the park had a Cartoon Network contract, the ride was named Airborne Barrel Brigade along with Elmo's Sea Safari in Sesame Street Beach, when the carriages used to be fishes instead of planes. The ride in general was manufactured by Italian company, Zamperla. Sea Climb Sea Climb is a currently operating ride in Beach Break Bay and is a Heege Tower, themed to the park's cartoon Arctic and marine animals. There have been many different versions and redesigns of the ride, due to the licensed theme changes of the park. Toon Point Lighthouse was the Cartoon Network Cartoon Beach's ride and Bert and Ernie's big dive was Sesame Street Beach's. The ride in general was manufactured by Heege Freizeittechnik. No Longer Operating Rides Beach Dump Trucks Beach Dump Trucks was a popular ride in Beach Break Bay that also used to operate in Sesame Street Beach and Cartoon Network Cartoon Beach. It was a convoy ride that had trucks moving around an area at a slow speed, while also giving young riders the ability to honk truck horns while on the ride. Previous contract versions of the ride were Cartoon Network's Woody's Beachtrucks, and Sesame Street's Oscar's Sweep the Beach. In general, it was manufactured by Italian company, Zamperla. Grover's Flight School Grover's Flight School was a Samba Tower ride in Beach Break Bay, that closed down before the area even changed its theme to Beach Break Bay, and was replaced with pic-nic tables. It featured colourful helicopter carriages with two seats and opening and closing automatic doors (that of course were fixed shut when the ride was operating). Grover's Flight School would levitate up and down while spinning around at a slow speed, for young children. The ride's movement is very similar to Air Sea Explorer, and was manufactured by the same Italian company, Zamperla. Zoe's Sub Splash Zoes's Sub Splash was a Sesame Street themed water play area that didn't continue on the redesign to Beach Break Bay. Its previous version was named Dexter's Time Machine at Cartoon Network Cartoon Beach. Contracts of the Area * '''Prior to License Theming (1981-1999): '''Carousel * '''Cartoon Network Cartoon Beach (1999-2007): '''Carousel, Air-See Rescue, Airborne Barrel Brigade, Dexter's Time Machine, Toon Point Lighthouse, Woody's Beachtrucks * '''Sesame Street Beach (2007-2011): '''Cookie Monster's Cup Carousel, Grover's Flight School, Elmo's Sea Safari, Zoe's Sub Splash, Bert and Ernie's Big Dive, Oscar's Sweep the Beach, Big Bird Bounce * '''Beach Break Bay (2011-Current): '''Carousel, Air Sea Explorer, Sea Climb, Beach Ball Bounce Currently Operating Ride Requirements * '''Beach Ball Bounce-'''Min - 90cm, <110cm with adult, Max - 190cm * Carousel - <105cm with adult * Air Sea Explorer - <105cm with adult * Sea Climb - Min 105cm, <122cm with adult Links * http://seaworld.com.au/animals-rides-and-shows/rides/beach-break-bay.aspx